Freedom
by AnimeFreakGirl77
Summary: Kagome is a slave to Naraku, she finally has the courage to leave the castle and find her way to the world! Read the story to find out more! :D


HEY GUYS! :D First of all, thank you so much for trying this story out! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge! xD Even though I'm new to this, please tell me in the reviews if I messed up in grammar, or punctuations, ect. In the story! Well, that's all for me! ENJOY THE STORY! ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story!**

(Kagome's POV)

_I was 13 when I was kidnapped…My mom tucked me in bed, kissing me on the forehead and saying good night. She blew my candle and walked out of my room, sliding the door behind her. I fell asleep after that…but later in the night I heard someone opening my door. I thought it was mom at first, so I got up and looked. I couldn't see well since it was dark and I was still groggily._

"_Mom? Is that you?" I asked, rubbing my eye. She didn't answer, but kept walking towards me. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't my mom so I backed away a little, hitting the wall behind me. Then, all of a sudden, the figure grabbed me and put me in a bag. I remember trying to get out and screaming. I think I heard mom call out my name, but then I must have fainted from the lack of air. _

That was 3 years ago, and I never saw my family since. I'm stuck in a castle as a slave to master Naraku. It's been horrible since I became a slave. I have been doing hard labor, been beaten countless times, and never gotten any rest!

I'm outside in the garden picking out weeds with other slaves helping me out. The sun was out and it was very hot. My rags were now all dirty and I was sweating a lot. I looked around and saw the slaves look very dehydrated but kept pulling out weeds. I decided to get some water for them, so I got up and walked towards the well on the north side of the castle. It's not that far, but I need to hurry or Hakudoshi might find out.

Hakudoshi is Master Naraku's son. He absolutely _**LOVES **_to make my life even worse than it is, I don't know why though, I never done anything to make him hate me so much. I ran to the well saw another slave pulling some water out. I waited behind him and when he finished drinking the water, he put it back down the well and pulled some more water out. He gave it to me and I thanked him and carefully walked towards the garden.

When I reached the garden, the slaves looked very tired and thirsty. I went to each slave in the garden and gave them some water. They each thanked me and went back to work, looking better. The last slave was someone I knew.

"Hey Muso!" I called out to him. He stopped pulling out the weeds and looked at me, smiling. He waved at me as I walked towards him. When I reached him I put the bucket next to him and sat down, helping him pull out the weeds.

"You don't mind…" He pointed at the bucket next to him.

"Oh no! Go ahead! I was just going to ask if you wanted some!" I said smiling. He smiled in response and drank some water. I heard footsteps coming our way, so I turned to whoever was coming and I could feel myself getting pale.

"Slave…you are needed inside the castle," Hakudoshi smirked at me. He flipped his long white hair behind him after he finished his sentence, which ticked me off. I turned to Muso and he just looked at me sympathetically. I got up and followed him inside the castle.

Whenever I go inside the castle, it always gives me goose bumps. It's always dark and gloomy, and I could feel something staring at me in the dark. I followed Hakudoshi to Mater Naraku's room, and it seemed darker than usual. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen here.

Master Naraku is sitting in the left side of the room, drinking some water from his cup. He never drinks sake for some reason… Anyways, Hakudoshi and I sat in the center on the room, in front of Master Naraku.

"Slave…Is there a reason why you left your working position?" He asked me calmly, yet inside I could tell he was mad.

"I-I…went to get…some water for-"

"See Father! She left her station for her own selfish reasons!" Hakudoshi interrupted. I gave him a small glare, but said nothing.

"I see…then slave, for not completing your work, you will not have food for 2 days." Naraku stated.

I knew whatever I say, it would only make things worse, so I didn't reply. I only nodded and stood up to leave. "Wait a minute, we are not done here," I heard Master Naraku say. I really wanted to leave this place, but I sat back down.

"Hakudoshi, leave my room," Hakudoshi nodded and stood up. After he left the room, Naraku stood up and walked towards me. "Stand up," He ordered me. I stood up but kept looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact to this man. Suddenly, I felt him smack me in the face. It was hard enough to make me fall on the floor, I accidently bit my bottom lip causing it to bleed. I pushed myself up in a sitting position and rubbed my cheek, trying to put some feeling back into it.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Naraku…" I simply stated. He turned around and sat back down to his spot.

"Leave me, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day," He stated angrily. I stood up and bowed to him. I left the room and saw Hakudoshi smirking at me. I wiped the blood off with my wrist and walked past him. I could hear him laughing while I was making my way out the door.

"I'm leaving this place, I can't stand to be here anymore," I told Muso. We were in his room, sitting next to the fire in front of us. It's already dark outside, and the full moon was shining brightly.

"Are you sure? Where are you going to go?" Muso asked worriedly. "I'm thinking of leaving to the village…north of here," I responded.

"But…that's far away! It's a three day trip!"

"I'm going to steal a horse and some food, then head of to the village. The garden food is ripe enough to eat and the horses are healthy, I can make it there if I don't attract attention,"

"…Alright, I give up. You're too stubborn for me to persuade you not to go," Muso said shrugging and smiling.

Before I got to say anything, there was soldiers leaving their places, they seemed to be heading towards the west gate.

"I wonder what's going on…" I said to myself.

"They seem to be off in a hurry, this is your chance to escape!" Muso said. I turned to him and gave him a big hug. At first he was surprised, but then hugged me back.

"Please be safe…" He told me, still hugging me.

"You too…" I replied. I let go and ran off, tears falling down my face…from happiness and sadness. Happy that I'm finally leaving this place…Sad that I'm also leaving a friend.

Well, I think this was kind of short but next time, I will make it longer! xD I wanted to do descriptions but I am not good with that, though I am going to try in the next chapter! Ummm, Review if you want to! :D

By the way, Muso is NOT the priest that Onigumo stole the face from. He is Naraku's detachment, but with the face of Muso. Remember? Episode 69 I believe…? I'm just going to end it there, if your still confused, then I is sorry T-T

Feel free to review and HATERS ARE WELCOMED XD LOL! Jk jk! Thank you for reading! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY -waves happily-


End file.
